VGCW/2014-04-29
__TOC__ '"A Miserable Little Pile of S.E.C.R.E.T.S" Match' Matchup Winner Results After the announcers somehow confuse Dracula for The Undertaker, the match gets underway, with an exchange of reversals and power moves. The match is incredibly even throughout, with both men looking impressive but failing to maintain a consistent advantage. Dracula eventually takes control and hits the DVD followed by The Burial. However, Barret amazingly kicks out at one, and hits Drac with the Big Shot. Dracula kicks out after a close two count, and eventually regains control of the match, hitting a second DVD to put Barret away. Other Plot '"!" Handicap Backstage Brawl' Matchup Winner Results The Ring Rangers assault Snake backstage, and although he tries to fight back, they eventually knock him out. Other Plot '"Father 3: Red Version"" Match' Matchup Winner Results Red controls almost the entire match, and, despite going through the announce table due to a 2Kuality dodge from Flint, manages to hit the Giga Impact quickly and score the win, gaining some much-needed momentum for his match with Ness at End Game. Other Plot Groose is questioned by Seifer and Raijin of The Disciplinary Committee about his former allies The Ring Rangers. Groose says that he does not know the identities of the other rangers and says that "Boss Red" simply gave him a uniform and told him where to meet the black ranger. Seifer has an idea, and tells Groose to put his mask on... '"Tiny Normal Baby Man" Extreme Rules Falls Count Anywhere Match' Matchup Winner Results The Heavy makes his singles debut at last against Octodad, and things start off well for him, as he uses his raw power to take control. However, the totally normal father manages to turn things around using his speed and bizarre offense. The match quickly spills to the outside, and Octodad sprays ink in The Heavy's face before applying the Octopus Stretch. Heavy escapes, only for Octodad to attack him with a cane. The fight turns into a brawl, with Heavy eventually taking the advantage with his powerful strikes before assaulting Octodad with a crutch. Octodad is able to pull off an impressive reversal and tries to roll up Heavy for the win, however, Heavy counters into a roll-up of his own, which ends up getting the three-count. Other Plot P.R.A.T.S. are backstage discussing The Dragons impressive matches in the tag team tournament. Dan Hibiki claims that if they follow his training, they'll someday be as good as him, which The Dragons seem to think is something to aspire to. Dan says that they need to unmask the Ring Rangers, and says that he saw them beating on Snake. Dan was hiding in a box at the time, apparently to "observe their technique." '"Walking Nightmares" Tag Team Match' Matchup Winners Results Donkey Kong starts the match against Goemon, and the big monkey takes early control due to a combination of his power and Diddy Kong's interference. DK takes out to Diddy, who maintains control until Goemon is eventually able to counter and whip Diddy into his corner. Goemon tags in Ebisumaru and the two hit a double-team move. Diddy and Ebisumaru engage in a magnificent bonk-fest before continuing the match. After several more tags and plenty of Ebisumaru's ridiculous hurricanranas, DK is able to keep Goemon busy while Diddy hits a DDT on Ebisumaru for the 3 count. Other Plot Gary Oak and his client Illidan Stormrage enter, and Gary cuts a promo, bragging about Illidan's power as usual. He announces that Illidan has a match at End Game 7 against a mystery opponent. 'VGCW Championship #1 Contenders Triple Threat Elimination Match' Matchup Winner Results The match starts off in usual triple threat form, with double-teams, betrayals, and pinfalls being broken up. Eventually the action is taken outside the ring, where Phoenix sets up Snake on the announce table before hitting him with an impressive splash from the apron. Phoenix makes the mistake of taunting, earning him a dropkick to the face from Scorpion. Scorpion and Phoenix exchange blows, and Snake manages to recover, only to be hit by The Verdict from Phoenix. The combatants return to the ring, where Scorpion hits Snake with a Superkick. Phoenix goes for the pin, but Snake kicks out somehow, and manages to reverse a double-team move by his opponents. Snake and Phoenix hit(?) an impressive synchronized splash from the apron onto Scorpion. Snake is eventually eliminated by Phoenix, and the lawyer goes for a diving splash onto Scorpion... only to be met by a Superkick! Scorpion pins Phoenix for the win, earning himself a shot at the VGCW Championship at End Game against Proto Man. Other Plot Using Groose's Pink Ranger costume, Groose and Raijin are able to convince the yellow and black ring rangers that Raijin wants to join the group. The black and yellow rangers go to talk to Boss Red, and Groose and Raijin go to follow... however they are ambushed by The Dragons, who are convinced that Raijin genuinely has joined the rangers. '"FUCK 'EM UP" Tornado Tag Team Backstage Brawl' Match-up Results The Dragons put on a surprisingly dominant performance, defeating Raijin and Groose and unknowingly ruining their employers plans. '"Desynchronized: Return of Ganon" Match' Matchup Winner Results Despite the immense displays of heart shown by Ezio, he is no match for the Dark Lord, who dominates the entire match before putting the assassin away with a GVD. However, before Ganon has time to celebrate his squash victory, Guile runs into the ring and attacks him. '"Sucker Punching Coward Run In" Brawl' Matchup Winner Results The two enemies brawl in the ring for a while, with Ganondorf taking advantage and looking to put Guile away. However, out of nowhere, Duke Nukem runs into the ring, delivering a Stunner to Ganondorf, and then a second to Guile! Category:Broadcast Category:Main Division Category:Singles Category:Tag Team Category:Triple Threat Category:Backstage Brawl Category:Tornado Tag Team Category:Brawl Category:No.1 Contenders Category:Elimination Category:Extreme Rules Category:Falls Count Anywhere